Truthfully
by Furry98
Summary: Set after series 3, for some reason I quite like Dave and Gill together. So my first fic is about them. "She was content in his arms and after so many years of not having him to come home to she realised this time they'd make it work"
1. Chapter 1

Scott and Bailey  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Dave/Gill  
Disclaimer: I don't own Scott and Bailey or any of its characters. I'm only borrowing them. This is for fan purposes only.

Set after series 3, it includes some of the meetings between Dave and Gill from series 1 up to series 3. I added in some of my own bits, but tried to keep it to the same as in the show. This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, reviews would be greatly appreciated. I realise Dave and Gill wouldn't be the most shipped couple on scott and bailey, but I thought I'd put this on fanfic anyway!

* * *

How she'd missed the feeling. Him just holding her, his arm around her bare shoulders, her head on his chest. He gently shuddered in the bed, not waking just stirring and soon after he was still again. She could hear him quietly snuffling and she shut her eyes, not wanting the feeling to end.

She was content in his arms and after so many years of not having him to come home to she realised this time they'd make it work. She knew it was silly to think someone could change quite so dramatically, but he definitely had. He was different, he genuinely knew now that his actions had been wrong and unfair.

The affairs had hurt her, and destroyed her. She wasn't sure if she had actually forgiven him or just accepted that he did it and that it wasn't going to happen again.

He knew he wasn't going to make the same idiotic mistakes again. He got off lucky this time, the child wasn't his and once he had been told the truth he was gone. He left and began to rebuild his life, well with the exception of an affair once he found out the truth. Although, it was that affair that acted as a catalyst, it forced him to stay at her house even though she wasn't there, and when Sammy phoned to fill her in on the details of the events that were occurring while she was in Bristol he mentioned him and it got him noticed.

He had a tough time trying to win his ex-wife back, she had a boyfriend and he knew she was going to play hard to get. She didn't disappoint, she barely bothered with him until he told her that he and the 'whore' as she'd put it, had broken up.

He could swear he noticed a smile trying to break out onto her face when he told her his only child was their child.

She snuggled up to him and a small sigh escaped from her lips. It took her quite a while to trust him and believe him again, but nights like this made it worth it.

He was incredibly smug when he came with the review team. She was very unhappy that he was acting head. He didn't do much either, just drank coffee.

The times when they had to work together, she in particular tried to keep it professional, but couldn't resist making snide comments, and he had to admit that he deserved every dig she threw in his direction. He could be nasty when he wanted also, but her comebacks usually silenced him.

Not everything was easy for him, he lived with his mother for a while, had his car repossessed and was turned down by her when he tried to invite her on a date.

The refusal of his invitation resulted in a drunken visit to her house later on that day. She wasn't pleased at all with him. He told her how much he still loved her and she wished she could have unveiled her true feelings to him that night, but she thought it was better to keep it to herself just in case his drunken declaration was just that and not the actual way he felt.

Sammy was apprehensive about the reunion of his parents, he didn't need any confusion or disruption at this time in his life in particular. He had Orla to think about now, they were going to be getting married soon and yes it was good to have assurance that his parents wouldn't cause a scene at the wedding, however he still had a lingering image of how disastrous the wedding could be if his parents split again.

She pulled the duvet up slightly and relaxed again. She hadn't been this happy in a long time, Chris had made her happy, but she knew deep down that it was never going to work out with him, he was lovely to her, but she missed her ex-husband.

It was on the night of Sammy and Orla's engagement party that they had rekindled. They both had a lot to drink and should have regretted it in the morning, but for some reason it seemed to feel right for both of them. The hangovers seemed to bother them more. They was very little awkwardness following the event when they woke up, and the strange thing was no one came looking for them throughout the night. They just assumed she wouldn't be up to entertaining and he would be passed out somewhere.

He had stumbled up to her room after he saw Janet and Rachel retreat downstairs. It wasn't long before they had forgotten about the party happening below them and were concentrating on the zip of her dress.

They took it gently for a few weeks, she was still dealing with the kidnapping, and he wanted to be there for her. He told her to phone him if she needed to chat and he'd listen. She took him up on the offer and many, many nights when he wasn't at hers or vice versa, she would be on the sofa, legs tucked under her with her phone pressed against her ear recounting her day or talking about the kidnapping. Sometimes there would be a smile spread across her face, other times there would be tears streaming down her cheeks. However with his support she always went to bed feeling safe and loved. When she saw how supportive he was and how much of a changed person that's when she decided she wanted him back in her life permanently.

Julie's reaction to their news was rather predictable, she'd seen her closest friend go through hell due to his actions and really didn't want a repeat. She hadn't noticed a change in him until she had a quiet conversation with him when he guaranteed he wouldn't be leaving her friend's side anytime soon. The way in with he had stated it showed he was being truthful and Julie knew it was best to wish them well. Julie still met up with her frequently and had a girlie gossip over a glass or sometimes a bottle of wine.

He must have sensed she was awake, for he woke up and quietly whispered "Can't you sleep Gill?"

Her hand glided across his abdomen to his side and she clutched onto him. Her red nails softly scraping his skin as she did so. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you, I'm going to sleep now" she said "We'll chat in the morning Dave"

And with that he kissed the top of her head, pulled her in closer and drifted back of to sleep, it wasn't long before she joined him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was meant to be a oneshot, but the plan has changed!

Here is chapter 2, enjoy!

* * *

The gap between the curtains was letting just enough light into the bedroom, Gill moved first when the alarm rang; she reached over and slammed down 'snooze' before falling back onto his chest. They lay there peacefully for a few moments before the alarm rang again. This time she groaned and rose from the bed, swinging her legs over the side and attempted to stand up but was stopped when he reached across and grabbed her wrist forcing her back onto the bed. He shoved the duvet down with his free hand and she straddled him, leaning down, her arms spread out either side of him, pressing on the bed and leaving only a small space between their faces.

They stared into each others eyes for a moment. He traced her sides and stopped at her chest. Gill gasped at his sudden halt, she blinked furiously and inhaled deeply and exhaled with just as much intensity as she tried to control herself.

"Uh huh, no one is making me late for work not even you!" She once again tried to leave but he pulled her down for a passionate kiss, the kind of kiss they shared daily. They separated for air and she could feel him smile against her lips. She whispered "That was nice, but we need to get up, sharpish"

She got up undisturbed this time and grabbed her robe. She tied it around her and smiled at him before she left to use the bathroom.

Dave remained on the bed, grinning. He rearranged the duvet on him and stretched out his arms in front of him before he put them under his head and sighed happily. He stared at the ceiling thinking about how many nights the ceiling was the only company Gill must of had. This time last year he and Gill barely talked. Now they shared a bed again.

They'd talked about him moving back in, but he wasn't going to push her into making decisions that she wasn't ready to make. He felt that he belonged there and was just relieved that she agreed to let him stay over most nights. They had their own clothes in each others wardrobes. That was all the reassurance for him that he needed that this was for good.

The first few times he stayed over at Gill's it all slipped into place, almost as though he'd never left. He slept on the side of the bed he always did and she remained on her side. It became her side when Sammy was born. It was beside the window and had enough space for his cot.

When she found out she was pregnant all those years ago she was ecstatic. Dave was just as delighted. Bringing Sammy home from the hospital was nerve racking for the two of them. A tiny baby being placed in their care was a blessing and they knew it but they were allowed to be anxious about it all. Having Sammy running around the house when he was knee high and bumping into things was the times when the two of them were happiest. Of course there were times they wished they could have given Sammy a younger brother or sister but that didn't happen.

Books and other bits and bobs had gathered on his bedside locker. She'd even gone to all the effort to get a light bulb for his lamp. She hadn't seen a point having one in it when there was no-one using it. If she turned it on during the times when she was on her own it would only have meant she would have had to roll across the bed and flicked it off.

Gill re-entered the room and smiled when she realised he hadn't noticed her yet. She removed her robe and let it drop to the ground. It made a whisper as it reached the floor. Dave jumped when he realised she was there. Nothing was said between them. He watched her get dressed. His eyes roamed all over her as she put on her underwear, then when the time came for her to put on a dress she started searching her wardrobe with the utmost care. Gill would pull out one and show it to him, each time she received a 'No' until she showed him her plain brown knee length dress with short sleeves. She put it on her and grabbed some shoes. When she sat down on the bed to put her shoes on, Dave sat up in the bed and leaned against the headboard.

"What time do you have to in at?" He asked

"Seven, you?" She replied as she stood up and headed for the door

"Half seven" he winked at her as she exited the room.

This time round they saw more of each other, she didn't have to leave to give advice on murders anymore or stay away at nights.

Dave got up and got ready for work. When it came for him to knot his tie he decided to leave it hanging around his neck hoping she'd spot it and insist on tying it for him. He made the bed and pulled back the curtains fully, it had become a routine for the last one of them to get up to see to the bed and curtains.

He walked downstairs to the kitchen, stopping at the doorway he watched her make breakfast. They didn't eat much, just enough to fill them until they ate later at work. After watching her movements for a few moments he strode up to behind her, her back was to him as she buttered some toast and he trapped her against the worktop by wrapping his arms around her. He tilted his head up and then down to rest his chin on her head. He couldn't see her face but he still knew she would be smiling.

"What did I say about not being late for work?" She joked

"I never heard you say anything about being late for work to my knowledge" He grinned "When was it mentioned?"

"When you tried to get me back into bed this morning" She'd stopped buttering her toast and her hands were now placed over his on her stomach.

"Oh I was thinking it wouldn't have been last night, we were to busy" He turned her around to face him and he could she her attempting to hide a smile.

"Sorry, what happened last night? I seem to have drawn a blank" She looked into his eyes and saw the man she had married. He'd slowly changed into a selfish, lying bastard throughout their marriage but now see knew he was back to the kind, loving man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"It might be easier to show you" He leant down and captured her lips with his before extending his arm around her and down to the toast on the bread board. He broke the kiss and backed away from her waving the toast in the air in front of her before he bit into it.

She turned around and only glanced at the empty bread board. She turned back to face him and stepped closer to him, narrowing her eyes as though she was about pounce on him.

The mornings were just as fun as the rest of the day. He messed about and she reacted. They'd never get tired of this.

"Nice toast thanks" He said as she ate the last piece.

"Glad you liked it" She replied as she placed another slice of bread into the toaster for herself.

She made herself toast and coffee for both of them. They sat down at the table and chatted until it was time to leave for work. They put the mugs in the sink and Gill stopped Dave before he could walk away.

"Here I'll do your tie" she reached her arms out and proceeded in tying it. "Done" she patted him on the chest and left the room to get her coat and handbag.

He remained standing in the same place until she came back into the kitchen. She returned with her coat on her and holding her handbag "I'm away now, see you tonight" she kissed him on the cheek and he let her. He could hold back until tonight "I'll text you, bye"

"Bye love" he said and she left the house and got in her car. She looked at his car and it was strange at how normal that had become. Gill put her key in the ignition and went to work.

Not long after that Dave left the house, planning their night together.


	3. Chapter 3

_Short chapter, the next one will be longer and probably the last or second last chapter. Enjoy..._

* * *

On his drive to work Dave began plotting. His to-do list seemed to grow with each thought. Book the restaurant, pick up the dry cleaning and stop by the jewellers. When he arrived at work he parked the car and pushed his plans aside until later.

Gill plopped herself down at her desk, put her glasses on and readied herself for another day's work. People started arriving one by one, they'd all grown used to not having Kevin around, but at times they would have liked a little light banter to keep their spirit's up. Janet and Rachel were close again and Rob was very well settled in now.

Sometime later she decided to brief everyone about the latest case, they all gathered around and she gave out jobs, told them what they needed to know and sent them on their way. Back in her office she sent Dave a text

_Hiya, I don't think I'll be back late tonight, fancy an early night?_

_Sounds great, see you at home_

Little did Gill know that Dave was planning something of his own for her, he'd 'stolen' a dress of hers from her wardrobe a few days ago and was sitting outside the drycleaners about to collect it when her text came through. He wasn't pleased about having to lie to her, but he hoped that at the end of all the scheming it would be worth it.

Having gotten off work early he continued on with his venture. Next stop was the jewellers; he'd picked the exact piece of jewellery he wanted. He could easily had taken it home with him the day he had bought it but knowing Gill, the chances were she would have found it, not fully aware of what it was exactly and she would have placed it somewhere other than where she'd found it, just for the pure reason to mess with his head.

He phoned the restaurant and booked a table for two. He was slightly excited with his plan now and just hoped Gill liked it as much as he was enjoying doing it. His last stop was to go to Gill's house and leave the dress out for her. He stopped the car when he got to the house and grabbed the dress. It wasn't too late in the evening yet so there was very little chance of him being caught. He opened the front door and shouted to make sure the house was empty "Hello?" all was silent. He was safe. Up in their bedroom he ripped the plastic covering off the dress and chucked it in the bin. As he laid the dress on the bed he decided he'd leave the decision of whether or not a jacket was needed and what shoes would be best to Gill.

Dave grabbed a pen and tore a sheet of paper out of a notebook on the dresser and wrote a note for Gill

_"Wear this dress, don't eat and I'll pick you up at 8, Dave…"_

Pleased that this was all the information that he needed to share he left the house and went to his own house to get ready for the night ahead.

Gill wrapped up at work, thankful that it was a rather short day and now she was looking forward to an early night with Dave. She sent him a text saying she was leaving, but he didn't reply. Nevertheless she got in her car and drove home. She contemplated stopping for a takeaway, though she decided she just wanted to get home and would send Dave out later for one. When she got home she sent Dave another text and once again he didn't reply. Beginning to get worried she phoned him and he didn't answer. Realising he must be in a meeting she climbed the stairs with the intention of changing into something less formal and more comfortable but to her surprise her sleeveless navy dress was on the bed in front of her when she entered the bedroom along with a note.

After reading it the penny dropped, he wasn't ignoring her, or in a meeting, he was simply letting her figure it all out on her own. She tried one more text and this time he replied

_So I do as the note says?_

_Yes, do as the note says_

A slightly confused Gill followed the instructions; she had a quick shower, did her hair and put on the dress. Pulling out a black blazer from her wardrobe she had to stop and smile, if Dave knew how bewildered she was right now then he would certainly be enjoying himself. She threw the blazer on and stepped into a pair of matching shoes. Although she could hear her stomach rumbling she was determined to wait out of curiosity to see what Dave had arranged.

Gill sat anxiously on the sofa downstairs waiting for a phone call, a text; anything to tell her what was going on. She didn't have to wait long for a sign; she heard the front door open and rose to check who it was. Dave walked into the sitting room and held out his hand, Gill took it and followed him out to his car after turning off all the lights and locking up.

"You look nice" Dave said as started the car.

"Well you do have good taste" Joked Gill "You look very smart yourself, Where are we going?"

"Just be patient" He knew deep down she was dying to know what was going but he wanted to see how long she could wait.

"Fine, I can be patient" She turned her head dramatically to look out of the window.

He spotted her from the corner of his eye and chuckled "Aww Gill soon all will be revealed"


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is the last chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant, sat down, ordered and now they were tucking into their mains having decided against getting a starter.

"How is your salad?" Dave asked, Gill seemed to be more relaxed now and had dropped all the questioning.

"Lovely, how is the steak?" Gill replied and sipped her wine

"It's good, for a while there I thought you weren't going to order" Dave looked at his plate while he spoke and tried not to smile

Gill sat her glass back down and replied just as he finished talking "That's not fair! I forgot my glasses, anyway I managed to order the warm chicken salad so shut up"

Dave sniggered and put his hand over his mouth to try to stop himself from laughing before looking up at Gill.

"You… you need contacts" he joked

Gill raised her eyebrow at him and then started laughing too. They were disrupted when the waiter came over to check if they were ok.

"Everything alright here?" the young man asked

"Yes, we're fine" Dave said and the waiter nodded and walked away

"He must think we're mad!" Gill muttered and finished the last of her main

"I'm sure we're not the worse he's seen" Dave placed his fork and knife on his empty plate and gazed at Gill

"What?" She noticed him looking at her and grew a little worried in case there was something on her face.

"You're beautiful and you don't know it" he said with genuine love in his voice.

She blushed and lowered her head "if I didn't know you better I'd think you were looking for something"

"I forgot my wallet, you're going to have to pay" he knew she felt a little uneasy about being complimented and so started teasing her.

"You're taking the piss?" she demanded more than asked

"I am, it's in my pocket" he slipped his hand in his jacket pocket and felt his wallet along with the little box from the jewellers. He smiled and removed his hand "it's still in there" he wasn't sure if he was talking about his wallet or reassuring himself that he hadn't lost the box.

The waiter reappearing having spotted that they'd finished their mains

"Finished?" he asked and began stacking up the plates

"Yeah, can we see the desserts menu?" Gill asked while helping him move the plates

"I'll be right over with it" the young man replied as he walked away. He soon came back and handed them the menus.

Gill was just about able to see the writing and once they'd decided they ordered the desserts and also two coffees.

They were alone again and Gill spoke first "This has been a lovely night, bit strange though"

_It'll get stranger_ thought Dave "I'm glad you're enjoying it"

They chatted again for a while and then they're desserts and coffees arrived.

"That cheesecake looks nice" Dave said having eyed up Gill's dessert

"Pity you didn't order it then isn't it" she grinned

"Although you must admit my apple crumble looks better" he smiled and then the two of them began to eat their puddings and drink their coffees

* * *

"That was really good!" Expressed Dave as he pushed his plate up the table a little bit and downed the last of his coffee before falling back into the chair.

"Your sweet tooth will cause you trouble yet, just wait until a belly starts to form on you" teased Gill while she finished her own dessert and coffee.

Dave looked down at his stomach and patted it slightly "it's not that bad is it?" He asked with not much attempt at fake concern.

"I've seen it worse" Gill looked at his stomach too and raised an eyebrow again. She was joking and he knew that but decided to play along with her.

"Suppose, maybe you'll need to take some of your own advice Gill" once it was out of his mouth he knew he probably shouldn't have said it, but all he could do was hope that she took it for what it was, a joke.

"Excuse me! Are you saying I'm fat?" She replied back as though she was offended,

"No, you're perfect" he smiled

She took this compliment better and the smile on his face was a genuine one which made Gill want to get up, walk over to him and kiss him.

"Don't look so shocked, it's true" he was in danger of embarrassing her with all his kind words.

"Thank you" she mumbled

"We'll leave now, are you ready? He asked

"Yes" she nodded and got up

He stood up too and they pushed in their chairs before walking over to the till to pay and then leaving the restaurant arm in arm.

* * *

"Why have you pulled over?" she asked baffled as Dave stopped the car at the side of the road when they were so near the house.

"Let's go for a walk" he took the keys out of the engine and winked at Gill before getting out of the car and shutting the door.

Confused she just copied him and got out of the car.

"Dave its dark and… nippy" she protested but he strode away from her up a little path beside a river so she had no choice but to follow.

He waited for her to catch up and once she was beside him he took off his jacket and set it around her shoulders.

Gill leaned up and kissed him, he responded by slipping his arms around her and pulling her close to him. She drew back from the kiss and nestled into his chest and put her arm around his waist as they started walking again. Dave rested his arm around her shoulders and sighed blissfully

"I'm glad that this has happened I'm glad we're back together" Gill whispered. The tears in her eyes were battling to escape and roll down her cheeks, but she raised her free hand and wiped them away.

Dave tugged her closer and treaded them towards a bench that had a few trees around it which blocked the light from the houses and street lamps nearby.

They sat down, Dave still had his arm round Gill and she was still curled up against him

As gently as he could be managed to pull out the box from his pocket and held it against his leg so that Gill wouldn't be able to catch a glimpse of it.

"Gill, I want to make sure you know I'll never hurt you again" he clutched the box tighter

She pulled away slightly so that she could look into his eyes "I know you won't"

He removed his hand from her shoulders and used it to reach down and flick open the lid of the box. He lifted it up further and showed it to Gill for a few seconds before talking.

"Will you marry me…" he asked with a shaky voice "…again" he added quietly.

Gill's eyes darted between Dave's face and the delicate silver ring with the petite stone on top.

She leaped at him and screamed "yes"

He clasped the box firmly and held Gill tightly in delight that she'd accepted his proposal.

They separated and Dave took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Gill's finger.

"Oh I do love you" she mumbled and yet again she squeezed him forcefully.

"I love you too"

He happily clung to her and knew that this was the start of their new life together properly. He wouldn't ever mess her about again and would remain a trustworthy husband who absolutely adored his wife


End file.
